New Looks.....New Feelings?
by Tigger
Summary: Hey guys. This is Chapter 8 hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, ff.NET WAS DOWN AND I COULDN'T POST IT . D/Hr. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it!Oh yeah. R&R aight?
1. Platform 9 3/4....again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.So DON"T SUE ME!(I'm broke :( )  
  
  
It was a sunny day on September 1st. A great day to take the 5 hour long train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
A 17 year old girl opened the door of her parents car and got out. SHe had long, wavy light brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a black tank top belly shirt with a white button up shirt ,and a pair of light denim hip hugger jeans with a belt that embroided in butterflys made out of gems to match her belly button ring.Her black sandal platforms standing an inch and a half.White eyeshadow complimented her almond brown eyes along with light pinkish lip gloss.  
  
She grabbed her belongings out of the trunk of the car and bed good-bye to her mum and dad.  
  
As she was walking to platform 9 3/4 she saw 2 familiar faces and waved them over.  
  
One had black hair and emerald eyes. He stood about 6'1" tall with a perfectly muscular arms. He wore a white wife-beater tank.His black Vans shoes were half way covered by his black cargo jeans.  
  
The other had blazing red hair and blue eyes. He stood a little shorter at about 6'0".His arms were perfectly muscular for his build.He wore a black wife-beater, blue cargo jeans, and white Skectcher tennis shoes.  
  
They were none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, though every one called him Ron.  
  
They came running over."Hey Hermione!" said Harry giving her a big bear hug, in which she returned graciuosly.  
  
"Hey Harry! Great to see you again."Hey Ron!" she said as she turned to give him a hug as well."Hey, sorry about not being able to come to the Burrow this summer. My parents wanted me to come with them to California and visit my cousin with them.She kind of 'experimented' on me." she explained, her fingers quoting.  
  
"I can tell, 'Mione. You look really nice." Ron said with a smile towards Hermione."It's alright that you couldn't make it this year. You would have probably been bored out of your scull-"  
  
"Yeah," Harry interupted,"all we did all summer was talk about Quiditch, ya know, since I am the team captain."  
  
"Well I'm the co-captain. You'd be nothing with out me." Ron said with a smile.  
  
Hermione just smiled and reminded them that they needed to get onto the Hogwarts Express.They all picked up there stuff and walked to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Hogwarts Express*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
The trio walked into their usual compartments with their trunks. They put their trunks in the holding places and got out the robes that they were going to wear.  
  
When they sat, Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the train. They began to talk until the lady with the snack cart came by. Harry bot them all snacks and they got back to talking.  
  
"So 'Mione, what did you do this summer?" Ron said poping an every flavor bean in his mouth, then gaging it down."Eeeww! Booger flavor."  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed." Well," she began," I already told you that I went to visit my cousin. When I was there, she gave me a total make over, as you can tell. We went to a muggle mall and she helped me buy some clothes. I like them a lot. We also went to see a couple of movies, went skating, bowling, made out with boys-"  
  
Harry sputted out his soda,"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" He yelled and Ron just looked at her eyes wide open.  
  
Hermione looked at them wierd and said," made out with boys." They both looked at her stunned. "What?"  
  
Then Ron turned to Harry, they both got a big smile on their faces. Then Ron said," Aaawww!! Our little Hermione is growing up in behind our backs." He jumped out of his seat and rapped Hermione in a huge hug, fakely crying.  
  
Harry busted out laughing and Hermione told Ron to get off. Then Ron started to laugh out of control as well. Soon Hermione joined in and they all were laughing so hard that they had tears coming out of their eyes.  
  
  
Suddenly, the conpartment door swung open and none other than Draco Malfoy and his two goonies Crabbe and Goyle came in. They all stopped laughing and watched as Draco spoke.Draco had also changed. He now had blonde spikey hair and was well tanned. He was just as buff as Harry from playing 6 years as the Seeker fo Slytherin."Well well, if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and the Mudb-" Draco cut short as he took in Hermione.' God she has changed. She is so beautiful now- wait! What am I thinking, she is just a mudblood-'  
  
Draco was cut out of his thoughts by Ron,"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" he asked snotily.  
  
Draco smirked and replied," I just came to tell you the good news."  
  
"Oh yeah? And that would be.....?" Harry said glaring.  
  
Still with his smirk Draco replied," I've been made Head Boy."  
  
Hermione gasped. The whole compartment looked at her.  
"There is no possible way that you could have been made Head Boy!" she said.  
  
Malfoy looked at her," And why not."  
  
"Because I am Head Girl and there is no way that you are up to my standards."  
  
Draco glared at her."We'll see about that Mudblood."  
With that, he, Crabbe, and Goyle walked out of the compartment slamming its door.  
  
  
AN: This is my first Harry Potter pic ever! I usually write anime. Well I hope you like it. If you have any idea's I would be grateful. Flames are accepted, but i think that they are mean.   
  
Next Chapter: The gang arrives at Hogwarts and the sorting takes place....but who is this Matisha? Only Hermione knows. Stay Tuned 


	2. The Sorting Takes Place

Disclamer: I do not own any of the original cast, but the new kids I do, but i am willing to let you borrow them if you want cuz I am just nice like that.  
  
AN:Also, I am not gonna use the name Matisha. I think it was kinda gay, so forget about it.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Arival at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
  
As the train came to a hault in front of Hogwarts station, the students walked off.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off they saw Hagrid, a tall half giant, beconing for the first years." All firs' years o'er 'ear!" he called out. Hagris turned around and saw the trio," 'ey 'arry. Really gunna miss ya next year."  
  
Harry smiled as Hagrid led the first years to their boats so they could journey across the lake, meet Profesor McGonagal, and be sorted.  
  
Harry, Ron ,and Hermione made their way over to the driverless caridges. They hopped in the third one and shut the door.  
  
They rode in silence all the way up to the castle.  
  
The trio got out of the caridge once they reached the tower of stairs looming looming down on them. They walked up the stairsand headed to the Great Hall for the sorting.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall it was buzzing with excitement. Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryfandor table, but Hermione kept walking.  
  
"Hey 'Mione! Where are you going?" Ron asked woth the same puzzled look on his face as Harry.  
  
Hermioned turned around,smiled ,and replied,"I have to sit up with the staff this year since I'm Head Girl. It's a new rule."she turned back around and walked up to the staff tabled and took a seat next to the new DADA teacher Professor Vivian Colins. She was a petite woman with with long brownish gold hair all the way down to her lower back. She wore dark blue robes. Professor Colins smiled politely at Hermione and then turned to talk to Professor Flitwick.  
  
Hermion was in a daze, but then she saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle come into the Hall.They walked to the Slytherin table where Crabbe and Goyle sat down, but as Draco kept walking, the two morons said something to him.  
  
'They must be asking him the same thing that Ron and Harry asked me.'Hermione thought.  
  
As Draco made his way up to the staff table, Hermione could have sworn that she saw him smile at her, but she shook it off. Draco took a seat next to Professor Snape, who was the head od the Slytherin House. Draco and Snape were soon in a quiet discussion, but Hermione did happen to hear the word "Mudblood" once or twice in the conversation.  
  
After a few minute, Professor McGonagal, the head of the Gryfandor House, came in with the first years.  
  
Professor McGonagal walked up on stage, grabbed a stool and the old battered Sorting Hat. When she sat the hat on the stool it began to sing. When it was done with its song, the whole room filled with applause.  
  
When the noise settled down, the professor said,"When I call your name,please come up to the stool to be sorted.  
  
"Albet, Rinea."  
  
A blonde head girl with pigtails walked up to the stool, sat down and placed the sorting hat on her head(but it slid down because it was to big). After a few seconds the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The whole hufflepuff table bursted out n applause as she made her way to the table.  
  
After a few minutes of calling out names(Brimus, Stephen (Ravenclaw); Calroy, Vincent (Slitherinn); Dei, Venus (Gryfandor); Eli, Cindy (Hufflepuff);and Famc, Drew (Slytherin) ) came name that no one expected.  
  
"Granger, Hope."  
  
A girl with dark brown hair up in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes walked up to the stool. Draco looked over at Hermione and saw she had a smile on her face.  
  
As Hope sat down on the stool, she heard a voice in her head.  
  
" Aah, another Granger," it started," Where shall I put you? YOu've all the qualities of every house, just like your sister. You are also very intaligent as well. I think you'll do best in-"  
  
"GRYFANDOR!!" the hat shouted out for every one to hear.  
  
The Gryfandor table burst in to applause and Hope made her way over to sit next to Venus Dei.  
  
Hermione hade a huge smile on her face and was definately the loudest.  
  
Once the sorting was over, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. The whole room hushed and waited for him to begin his speach."Good Evening," he started," this is the start of another, and for some, first year. I want to remind every one that you will get detention and points taken off your house if you are caught out after lights out," he said looking at Harry and Ron,"Also the Forbiden Forest is, well, forbiden.I would also like to introduce you to the new Head Girl and Boy. Ms.Granger, Mr.Malfoy, please stand up." they did," If you need any help, feel free to ask them." with that they sat back down."With that done, LETS EAT!" as he finished the food apeared on the tables.  
  
'This is definately going to be a good year," thought Hermione,' I can sense it.' Unknown to her that Draco was thinking the same thing.  
  
AN: Hey you guys. I hope that you like this chapter.Also thank you to every one that reviewed. It really makes me feel good and want to cantinue. I hope that this chapter wasn't to corny for you.  
  
Next Time: Hermione and Draco get a tour of the Head Girl and Boy room. They also talk a bit and get to understand each other a little. 


	3. The Dorms

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters except Hope Granger and all the kids that I named in chapter 2 which most I can't remember.  
  
Also-For the reviewers:  
  
Caraline-FUCK OFF!!!! If you don't like my story, than don't read it. Wow! Ever thought of that?  
  
Porkypop- Thank you for the review.  
  
Jenna Malfoy-YOu are starting to sound like Hermione(not being rude).  
  
Kelandry of Mindelan-Don't read it if you don't like it.  
  
Tiwi Liwwy-I like Harry taller. In the movie he is.  
  
Abby- Thanks for the advice on the reviews. I didn't plan on quitting the story anyways.  
  
Also Again- Sorry for spelling Gryffindor wrong. It was 2:30 in the morning when I wrote it and I was high(hehe)  
  
  
  
New Looks......New Feelings?  
  
Ch 2: The Dorms and Getting To Know You  
  
As they finished up the meal, Professor Snape and McGonangal aproached them."We've come to show you to your dormatories."said McGonangal.  
  
Hermione and Draco got up from their seats and followed them out of the Great Hall. They walked up many flights of stairs and around many corners until the reached a painting of the four founders: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Revenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. They seemed to be in a very intiminate card game.  
  
"This will be the painting leading to your common room.  
What would you like your password to be?"McGonagal said.  
  
Hermione and Draco were in deep thought for a minute, then Hermione said,"How about equality?"  
  
Snape looked at Draco, and he just shrugged his shoulders." I geuss."  
  
Professor McGonagal nodded,"Did you get that?"she said looking at the painting.  
  
"Yes." said Rowena very simply as the door swung open.  
  
As they entered the common room, Hermione and Draco  
were amazed at what they saw.  
  
In front of a huge fireplace were two big chairs, one   
maroon with the letter H on it written in gold, and the   
other green with the letter D on it written in silver.   
There was also a sofa that was maroon and green with a   
silver and green pillow on each side by the armrests.  
  
There was also two big desks one with an H on it and   
the other with an M. There were books of all sorts in the  
side drawers.  
  
"I hope it is to your liking." Professor McGonagal   
said smiling.  
  
Hermione was the first to come out of shock and said,  
"This is more than enough Professor. I believe that I  
speak for both me and Malfoy when I say that we will be  
quite happy with this."Draco nodded at the statement,  
finally get his mouth closed from the shock.  
  
"I am glad."the Professor said with a bigger smile on   
her face."Now, let's go show you to your sleeping  
quarters." she nodded to Professor Snape and he led  
Draco to his room to the left of the stairs and McGonagal led Hermione to the right of the stairs.  
  
Professor McGonagal led Hermione to her room. The oak door had a gold plate that said "Hermione Granger" just below that it said "Head Girl".  
  
The professor opened the door. Hermione was amazed at the room. It had a king sized four poster with a marroon bedspread. On the bedspread was the Gryffindor lion in gold. On another wall was a work table. Mext to it was a tall dresser that you could hang your dress robes in so they won't get rinkly(sp?).  
  
Hermione walked over to a door on the opposite side of the room and opened it. It turned out to have two more doors. One labeled "Bathroom" the other "Closet". She walked into the one that said closet. It was huge! All of her stuff was already put up and orginized.Her robes were hung and color sorted, her shoes were neat in three straight rows, her books were place in a corner neatly stacked, and to her suprise, her undergarments were places neatly into three seperate drawers(oen for panties, one for socks, and one for bras, DUH!). She walked out of the closet and into the one that said "Bathroom" on it.  
  
It was beautiful! The bathtub was made out of fine victorian tile. She walked up to the edge of the tuband saw that in the center of it, there was a big "G" and the Gryffindor lion in gold. There were also about 20 different colored taps on each side of the tub.'I'll have to try those out later,'Hermione thought. She looked across from her.'Wow! They even have a diving board! This is better than the Prefects bathroom.'  
  
She looked over to the left and saw the toilet, and just by that the sink with a huge mirror above it. Over to the right of her was a towl rack with marroon and gold towls.  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.  
  
"How do you like it?" asked Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Like it?" Hermione started," I love it!" She ran up and hugged the Professor."Thank you so much Professor."  
  
"Your very welcome dear.You earned it.Well I must be off. I have to get ready for my classes tomorrow." With that she walked out of the room.Hermione smiled and fell backwards on the huge bed.  
  
Meanwhile***********************************************  
  
Draco an dSnape were in his bedroom. It wasn't as flashy as Hermiones, but still huge.  
  
He had a kingsized four poster as well, but his had a green comforter with an "S" and the Slytherin Snake on it in silver. He also had a desk which his books rested on. He went over to a door on the side of the room. It was his closet. His neat robes hung up and ordered like the rest of his stuff.   
  
He walked out of the closet and went into the next door tha was his bathroom. It looked the same as Hermiones, but with the Slytherin snake in the middle of the tub in siver.He walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.  
  
Snape looked at him,"So, how is it?"  
  
"Better than the Prefects room."  
  
Snape smiled."Come, I have something I need to show you and Miss Granger. Go to the common room."Draco nodded and left.  
  
Snape went out and knocked on Hermiones door."Hang on!" she called. A few seconds later."She opened the door to find Snape in front of it looking at her."Yes Professor?"  
  
I have to see you in the common room now."Snape replied. Hermione nodded her head and followed the Potions Master to the common room.  
  
Snape walked up and stood in the middle of two tapestries(sp?). One with Gryffindor on it and the other with Slytherin."This is the way to your common rooms."Snape informed. He looked looked at Draco."You password is Colisto, and yours is friendship.Have a good day."Then he left.  
  
Hermione turned to go to her room, but not without catching Draco's eye and smiling.  
  
Hermione entered her room and went to her closet. She got out a pair of boxers that said "HG" on the back, and a black tank top with a sleeping whit kitten on the front. She grabbed her novel and went back into the common room, but not before slipping on her fuzzy black slippers that she got as a birthday present from Harry last year.  
  
She sat down on the coach next to the roaring fireplace and began to read.  
  
Draco walked out of his badroom in black fleece pants and a T-shirt.'These muggle clothes are actually kind of comfortable.'he thought. He walked into the common room and found Hermione reading a book.He walked up and sat downbeside her,putting his arm over the back of the seat."Watcha reading?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh my gosh!Draco, you scared me."she said.Draco looked at her funny.  
  
"Since when are you calling me Draco?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him."Well,"she started,"since we are going to be living together, I think that we should start to call each other by our proper names."  
  
Draco looked at her again."Alright Hermione." He finally said and smiled.  
  
'Oh my gosh! He's smiling for once. He lookes really cute with out that smirk on his face.Wait! What am I thinking? This is Mal- Draco here.Oh well! He's still really cute.'Hermione smiled back.  
  
"You never answered my question."Draco said."What are you reading?"  
  
HErmione smiled at him again and replied,"It's called Jaguar. It's a muggle novel. I think that you might even enjoy it."  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders,"Maybe."  
  
Hermione began reading again and suddenly stopped and looked up at Draco."Draco?"she said. "Yes?" "I was just wondering, if it's not to personal, are you-oh never mind." Draco looked at her."No really, Hermione. What is it?" Hermione looked down and said," Are you going to be a Death Eater when you graduate?"  
  
Draco looked at her, his mouth in a straight line."I don't want to, but I have no choice."he started."I hate Voldermort, but my father has already been telling him how much I would give to the Dark Side by being one." He suddenly glared." I hate my father so much! The he abuses me.....and my mother. What did we ever do to him? Nothing, but respect him and obey him!" Draco put his head down and Hemione slung her arms around his shoulders. Their faces were inches apart, but Hermione turned her head and said,"WHy didn't you go to the ministry about him?" "Are you kidding?And have every Death Eater after me and my mother? I don't think so."  
  
Hermione looked down and it was silent for a while, Hermione undid her arms from arounf Dracos' shoulders. Finally Draco said,"What are you going to do when you get out of school?"  
  
Hermione looked at him."Well," she started,"I want to become a Charms Master here at Hogwarts. Also maybe become Headmistress one day."  
  
"That would be fun."Draco said and smiled. Hermione smiled back'Gosh I love it when Draco/Hermione smiles.' they both thought at the same time.  
  
DING DONG DING!!! They both looked up at the clock which read 'BedTime' on it. Hermione looked at her watch."It's Midnight,"she started,"we better get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow for classes." "Yeah."  
  
They stood up and walked to their rooms."Goodnight Draco." "Goodnight Hermione." With that they both walked to their assigned rooms.  
  
AN: So how did you like? This is the longest chapter I have ever written ever! Sorry it took me so long. I wrote it like 3 days ago, but I didn't have time to type it up. Please review it you guys. I would totally love it if you did. You know that it makes you feel wanted deep down. I just had my toe nail removed to day and it really hurts. Ya'll pray for me aight? Thanks.  
-Tigger 


	4. The Next Day

AN: Hey you guys, thanks to all of you guys who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have been really busy with studying for FCAT (Florida Comprihension Assesment Test) and tests and stuff.  
  
  
New Looks.....New Feelings?  
  
  
Ch.4: Class Beginnings  
  
  
The sun shone in through a little crack of marroon curtins, yet just to hit the closed eye lids of Hermione Granger tender features of her face.Her eye lids fluttered open just to close again after getting the bright ray of light in her eyes. "Ooohh, the little bugger. Damn sun." she shifted a little and opened her eyes away from the sun and got out of bed. She went and took a shower and got dressed into her school robes and went to the tapastry that led tot he Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
Every one looked up from what they were doing at her, then went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said coming up to her and giving her a hug. Ron doing the same.  
  
"Hey you guys. Sorry I had to ditch you like that last night. It is one of my duties to sit at the Head table, but I'll try to switch the rules around a little bit." Hermione gave her one of a kind smile and winked.  
  
Ron just smiled and shook his head along with Harry.   
"We better get going to breakfast if we want some." Ron said. Hermione and Harry nodded and the trio walked out of the common room and down the hall.  
  
  
**  
  
Draco woke up at about 7:00. He stretched and slung his feet over the bed. He blinked a good two times to get adjusted to the lighting in the room.He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and then went to his closet and picked out a set of his school robes. He put on a pair of newly polished black shoes and walked out into the common room, to the Slytherin tapestry and walked into the common room. Few people looked up. Then all of a sudden-  
  
"DRACO!!!" a high voice screamed as a figure colided into Draco with emence force knocking him to the ground.  
  
Draco looked up to find out who knocked him down to find the face of Pansy Parkinson, a deep brown haired brown eyed pointed nose girl, also know as the Slytherin slut.  
  
"Get the fuck off me Pansy!!" Draco yealled pushing the ugly whore off of him.  
  
Pansy stood up." What is your problem Draco? Arn't you glad to see your girlfriend?" She said sticking out her lip as far as ir could go.  
  
Draco roled his eyes and stood up. He brushed himself off and said," For the last time Pansy, you are NOT my girlfriend! YOU never have been and never will be!" with that, Pansy's face turned into a frown. She stomped her foot and walked out of the common room to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco shook his head.Then Crabbe and Goyle walk up to him, not saying a word to each other. Draco looked at them and then they ,too, walked to the Great Hall.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the great hall just as Draco Crabbe and Goyle were. "Well, if it isn't the amazing trio." Crabbe said with his stupid ass smirk on his face, and identicle one on Goyles.  
  
Ron was about to yell at them, but Hermione stepped out first. "Why do you guys always start this stuff with us? We never do anything to you. You know, I thought that you would act a little more, oh, what's that word I'm looking for......MATURE after six years. I mean, we're seventeen years old. Grow the FUCK up!" with that she walked into the Great Hall."Ron!! Harry!! Get your arses in gear!!" they heard her yell back. Harry and Ron ran inside.  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stood there in amazement. "Man, I feel sorry for you Draco." Goyle said.   
  
"Yeah. You have to room with that bitch." with that the two otrouciuos, overly large bafoons walked into the Great Hall.  
  
'I never knew that Hermione could be that way. Wow, I geuss that she isn't such a loser now, eh Malfoy. I wonder what's for breakfast.' With that last thought, he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
**  
  
  
  
After breakfast, all the 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin went down to the dungeons for potions class with their favorite teacher, Proffessor Snape(Oh goody).  
  
They sat down at their respective sides of the room, all in their little social groups. They all started talking.  
  
"Alright, all of you, quiet!" Snape said as he walked in the room. The whole class turned mute."Today, we will be making Polyjuice Potion." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at eachother and smiled."It is a very compicating potion that will take several days." He started walking around the classroom."The ingrediants are already on your desk." The students gave him a confused look. Snape looked down at the tables."Or not." He snapped his fingers and the ingrediants appeared on every ones desks."The directions are in your text book on page 437. Get started." He turned around and started walking, but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, Mr.Longbottom. Please try to keep the explotions to a minimal this year. My ears are still ringing from the last." He turned around a final time and went to sit at his desk.  
  
"Gee, we've never done this before."Ron murmured.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron was about to argue, but Hermione and Harry covered his mouth. They didn't want any more points taken away.  
  
AN: So how did you guys like this one. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. I just got back from vacation and I've also been busy with this novel that I've been writing. Well, hope you like. Love-Tigger 


	5. The Kiss and The Question

New Looks...New Feelings?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Kiss  
  
  
After the days classes, everyone went back up to their houses common rooms. Hermione to Gryffindor, Draco to Slytherin.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Gryffindor Common Room~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the common room. Ron in one chair across from Hemione and Harry who are sitting on the couch. Ron and Harry were playing Wizards Chess.  
  
"Knight to B3." Ron said to his red knight. He looked up at Harry."Check." He smiled.  
  
Harry looked down at his peices, he too got a smile on his face."Queen to C7." He looked back up."Checkmate." he said as his black queen smached Rons red king to bits.  
  
Ron's mouth was open." 'Bout time you beat him Harry." Hermione said smiling. She leaned over, hugged him sideways and have him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Harry looked at her wierd."What was that for."  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders."Just because." She smiled at him again and unwrapped her arms from his shoulders. She looked down at her watch. "I have to go you guys. It's 10:30, I gotta take a shower and get to bed."  
  
She said good-bye and went to the picture of the Gryffindor Lion and walked into the Head Common Room. She saw Draco on the couch reading his potions book.  
  
Hermione snuck up quietly behind him, grabbed his shoulders and "BOO!"  
  
Draco screamed and jumped off the sofa, his hand over his heart and his eyes wide."Don't do that!!" he yalled looking at her.  
  
Hermione couldn't reply for she was on the floor laughing her ass off. After about five minutes of laughing, she finally got calm enough."Sorry, but you should have heard yourself. You screamed like a girl!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
Hermione shook her head."Whatever you say Draco." She put her hand on the top of the couch and jumped over it. She landed with her head on the armrest and closed her eyes.  
  
Draco snuck up, pounced on her and started to tickle her. Hermione started wiggling and laughing. "How do you like it now? Huh, Hermione."  
  
"Draco! Stop it!" Hermione said inbetween laughs.  
  
"No way, Hermione."  
  
Hermione suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled him down."Draco, stop it." she said sternly.  
  
"Aaaawww 'Mione. You ruin all my fun." he smiled down at her. He noticed how close he was to her. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes and licked her lips. Draco bent down and captured her lips with his.  
  
What started out sweet began to get restless. Draco slipped his toungue and licked Hermiones lips. She opened her mouth for his entrance. The toungue war went on for a while longer before they pulled apart to catch their breaths.  
  
"Woah." Hermione said."What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that I liked it...a lot."  
  
Hermione smiled from underneath him."Me, too."  
  
"Really?" Hermione nodded her head."You know what I like more than it though?"  
  
"What."  
  
Draco bit his lip."You."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's great, cause I really like you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He sat up, bringing Hermione up with him."Hermione, will you go out with me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and opened her mouth to relpy-  
  
AN: So how did you like it Sorry about the cliff hanger. I thought that i would let the fans decide. Please review you guys.thanks- Tigger 


	6. The Answer

New Looks...New Feelings?  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Answer  
  
  
He sat up, bringing Hermione up with him."Hermione, will you go out with me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and opened her mouth to relpy-  
"of course I will Draco." She smiled at him. He smiled back. They leaned in and kissed again. This time, well, lets just say.....Hmmmmm, how do I put this, Oh yeah I know. WAY MORE PASSINATE!! Hehe ^^  
  
They started to role on the couch over and over until they fell off, still kissing. They were so busy that they didn't notice how late it was.   
  
They were so exosted after, that they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They next day, Hermione and Draco woke up to a tapping on the window. Hermione got up from the tangle on the floor to open. It was Cassy, Hermiones sister, Hope's owl. She opened up the letter she was carrying and opened it. She went over to the couch where Draco was and sat beside him.  
  
"What's it say?" Draco asked, leaning over to see the letter.  
  
"Dear Hemione,  
  
Hey sis, how are you. I haven't really seen that much of you in the past couple of days. I really miss you 'Mione. I have made lots of new friends that I want you to meet. I hope that I will see you at breakfast today. Oh yeah, Mom and Dad wrote me. They told me to tell you that Cindy had her puppies. She had five. We get to keep the white one. They named it Cassy. Oh yeah, and they love and miss you too.  
  
Love,  
Hope"  
  
Hermiones eyes widened." I am sooo glad that the puppies came out fine." she said to Draco.  
  
He smiled.He kissed her on the cheek."We better get down for breakfast or we'll be hungry all day."  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled."Okay, but I think that we should change first." She said looking down at thier wrinkled clothing.  
  
Draco smirked and went to his room while Hermione went to hers. A few minutes later they came out dressed in their school robes. They started to go out the door when Draco grabbed Hermiones arm."Wait, Hermione. We shouldn't tell any one about this."  
  
Hermione looked hurt."Hermione, you know what I mean. It could cause some serious problems with our houses. You know what I am going at, right?"  
  
"Hermione shook her head."I geuss that you are right." she looked down at her hands."One more for the road?"  
  
Draco smiled and leaned down to a passinate kiss has his lips met with Hermione's.They departed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat at thier respected tables.  
  
Gryffindor Table----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry, Ron on the other side of the table, next to Nevile."Hey guys."  
  
Ron and Harry looked up from their Quiditch talk and looked at her."Hey 'Mione!"Ron said."Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Hermione looked at him."Ron, you saw me yesterday."  
  
Ron blushed."Well it seemed longer."  
  
Hermione roled her eyes."Whatever."  
  
Just then the schedules popped up in front of them on the table. Every one picked them up and started to look over them.  
  
Schedule:  
  
Monday-  
  
Transfiguration w/Slytherins  
  
Lunch  
  
Study Hall  
  
Divination  
  
Tuesday-  
  
Care of Magical Creatures w/ Ravenclaw  
  
Lunch  
  
Study Hall  
  
Charms  
  
Wednesday-  
  
History of Magic  
  
Lunch  
  
Study Hall  
  
Herbology w/ Hufflepuff  
  
Thursday-  
  
Selected Class #1  
  
Lunch  
  
Study Hall  
  
Selected Class #2  
  
Friday-  
  
Potions w/ Slytherins  
  
Lunch  
  
Study Hall  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts w/ Sltherins  
  
"Thats just great!"Ron started angrilly."Three classes with the Slytherins! And at the beginning and end of the week no doubt.I was looking for good Fridays." He looked down and sighed."Oh well."  
  
Harry roled his eyes."You would think that you'd be used that already. At least we don't have C-O-M-C with them this year."  
  
Ron just shrugged.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch."Well we better get going to Transfiguration. If we don't want to be late that is."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and they all got up and headed out the door.'I only get to see Draco in classes thrice a week.Damn!' She frowned at the thought, then smiled at another.'At least I live with him.' She giggled on the inside.   
  
AN: Sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. I had finals going on. But it's summer vacation now so I will hopefully have them up quicker. I am gonna be busy this summer.hehe ^^ Hope you enjoy. And thank all of you for reviewing. I really appreciate it. You love me...you really love me. And to all the Flamers out there...I don't like you either!!!*Spits out tounge* 


	7. Hogsmaede Discoveries

New Looks...New Feelings  
  
Chapter:7  
  
  
It was a Hogsmaedes weekend for the third years and above. Hermione and Draco were in their Common Room sitting and relaxing before a day of total madness and crowded stores. But when you think about it...they weren't really relaxing.Oh no, more like warming up.  
  
  
Hermione sat on Draco's lap snogging away. Draco's hand went down to her ass, he started to squeeze and caress it. Hermione moaned in pleasure. Hermione put her hand on the back of Draco's head and pulled him closer.  
Hermione broke apart for a minute,they were both breathing heavily. Hermione moved one of her legs over to Draco's other side.She was now staddling him.  
  
Draco looked up and down her. He put his hands on her waste and they began kissing again. Slowly at first, then more passinate. Draco's hands slid down her waste to her ass. He gripped it tight and pulled her up while he stood from the chair.  
  
He started walking around the room, Hermione still staddled to his waste, her soft hands in his hair. He went into a wall, pushing her up against it.   
  
Draco puled away from her mouth and went slowly down her nck until her reached the back of her throat, where he bagan sucking on her flesh. His toungue flicking her skin at times made Hermione moan.  
  
Hermione pushed Draco back. Draco looked at her confused. Hermione smirked. She then drew closer to his ear as to whisper to him, but instead she nibbled on his ear-lube and began to trace circles around it. Draco moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
Hermione stopped nibbling on his ear and began to lean in for another snog session when-  
  
  
Ding-dong-dang!!  
  
  
Draco shook his head."Damn it. Do we really have to got to Hogsmaede?" He asked with a sad puppy face.  
  
Hermione only laughed."Yes Draco, we do. I need to got shopping for gifts. I mean, Christmas is in five days. I still haven't gotten you-or any of my friends gifts. Plus, I need to pick up some other things." She un-wrapped her legs and Draco lowered her down."I'm also all out of Cauldron Cakes."  
  
  
Draco smirked and let his hands fall from her waste."Well we better hurry up and get fixed up before we go. My hair is probably more messy than yours."  
  
  
"Not possible." Hermione said before giving him a peck on the lips and going to her room to get everything straightened out.  
  
********************Hogsmaede*Village*******************  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down the main alley in the Village. They were heading to The Three Broomsticks to sit down, relax, and talk.  
  
  
They entered the store to find most of Hogwarts sitting and socializing. The trio sat down at one of the few empty tables.  
  
  
Ron was the first to speak."So, what's it like living with the Slytherin git?"  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes."It's not that bad you guys."  
  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her sceptically." Are you feeling okay Hermione?" Harry said with a worried look on his face.Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"Yes, I am feeling fine Harry."Hermone frowned."Why don't you guys believe me?"  
  
  
"Because this is Malfoy you're talking about, Hermoine. He's been our enemy ever since first year." Ron said.  
  
  
"And plus, he is always mean to us. I bet the only girl that he could get would be some one as desprate as him." Said Harry smiloing, Ron laughed at the comment.  
  
  
Hermone just shook her head glaring at them and stood up.  
  
  
"Hey 'Mione, where are you going?" Ron yelled.  
  
  
Hermione just shook her head again and held up her hand walking outside into the snow (yes it's snowing).  
  
  
"Maybe some one should go after her."Ron said.  
  
  
"Yeah, you go do that Ron."Harry said.   
  
  
Ron nodded his head and walked outside. Her started walking down the street when he past a dark alley. He heared moaning in the darkness and went in to take a closer look and to see if any one was hurt. But his eyes got a shock with what he saw.  
  
  
Hermone and Draco snogging up against the brick wall. Hermione's legs around Draco's waist, and Draco's hands holding her ass for support.  
  
  
Ron couldn't believe his eyes. He turned around and ran the other way. Hermione looked up."Did you hear something?" she asked, looking to the end of the alley.  
  
  
"Not a thing." Draco said while turning Hermione's head back to his and kissing her deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I am sorry that this took so long. I have been busy so far this Summer Vacation. I hope that you like this chapter and please R&R. I am also thinking about making this a lemon. If you think that I should, please tell me in your review. Next chapter hopefully out soon. 


	8. The News and the Treatment

New Looks...New Feelings?  
  
Chapter 8: The News and the Treatment  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron ran inside of the Leaky Cauldron and over to Harry. He stopped at the table catching his breath.  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked," What happened? What did you find out."  
  
  
Ron looked up with a stern look on his face." I thi-no wait I know we have a trader in our midst." He said sitting down in an empty seat.  
  
  
Harry stared at him." What do you mean?" He took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
  
"Well, I found Hermione," he started," but she wasn't alone." Harry's eyes widened." I was walking down the street and I heard something moaning, I thought that it was a hurt dog or something. I walked down the street a little to see what it was and.. well," Ron paused.  
  
  
Harry leaned forward." And what?" he asked anxiously.  
  
  
Ron looked down."IsawHermioneandMalfoykissing!" he said quickly.  
  
  
Harry spit out his butterbeer and stood up slamming his fists on the table." YOU SAW WHAT!?!?" He yelled causing everyone in the room to look at his. He blushed and sat back down. "You saw what?!" he whispered to Ron.  
  
  
"Hermione and Malfoy kissing in the alley." Harry's eyes got way wide." I didn't believe it at first myself, but it's true." he finished looking down.  
  
  
Harry's eyes went back to their original size. " That's probably why she got so offended when we were trashing Malfoy earlier."  
  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Ron said. "Damn. I can't believe that she would do this to us." He shook his head.  
  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed. He looked down at his watch." We better go. We still have Potions homework to get done. And you know Snape."  
  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and got up. They began walking back to Hogwarts castle, talking what they were going to do to Hermione and Malfoy the whole way.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Next day during breakfast, Hermione went to sit next to Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Hey you guys, what's up?"  
  
  
Harry and Ron just continued eating there breakfast as if Hermione didn't say anything. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hello? Are you guys hearing me at all?" she said waving her hand in front of Ron's face.  
  
  
He looked up at her and glared. "Sorry Hermione, but we don't talk to traitors." With that, Harry and Ron got up and left the Great Hall, but not before sending Hermione a rude glare.  
  
  
Some one tapped Hermione on the shoulder, she turned around to see Lavender. "What was that all about? What do they mean 'traitor'?" she asked Hermione with a confused look on her face.  
  
  
Hermione eyes widened, 'oh no'. "They know." With that she got up out of her seat and walked out of the Great Hall, but not before turning to give Draco a glance, signifying to follow her.  
  
  
"Hermione! What do you mean 'they know'?" Lavender asked. Receiving no reply, she sat back down and continued with her breakfast.  
  
********************************************************  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long to get up you guys. FF.net has been down for a while so I couldn't post it. I hope that you like it. I'm sorry it's so short. I kinda got a writer's block. Please tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Love Always, Tigger 


End file.
